


Hand Around Her Throat

by WildnessBecomesYou



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Smut, gwen's a top fight me, vulnerable smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildnessBecomesYou/pseuds/WildnessBecomesYou
Summary: It's an accident, the first time Gwendolyn's hand lands on Mildred's throat.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 32
Kudos: 239





	Hand Around Her Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I was watching one of the motel scenes with the hitman again and I was like "well how does she know to do THAT" and then I was like OOP  
> (I think this may be the first time I've written sapphic smut???)  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Please always be attentive to your partners, do your research, and don't ever choke someone for more than a few seconds. Choking can be very dangerous, whether it's a throat/blood choke or a nose and mouth/asphyxiation choke. Kink carefully. Always negotiate beforehand!!!!

It’s an accident, the first time it happens. 

Mildred is moving wildly underneath her, bucking and twisting against her hand. Gwendolyn is focused on the way her fingers are sliding in and out of Mildred’s core, fascinated by it the same as she had been the first time. She curls her fingers up at the same time as Mildred bucks her hips, causing her thumb to brush against the younger woman’s clit. 

Mildred lets out a groan that reverberates through her body. Gwendolyn can feel it vibrate through her, too, her hips canting forward just slightly. 

But they have neighbors this week, and as much as Gwendolyn loves to hear Mildred’s cries, she doesn’t think their neighbors will be as appreciative. So she reaches up to cover Mildred’s mouth, quiet her. 

She misses and her hand lands on Mildred’s throat. 

The younger woman freezes, stops breathing, and when Gwendolyn looks up, her eyes are wide. 

Gwendolyn gasps, yanks her hand away. “Mildred, oh, I’m sorry—“ She eases her right hand out of Mildred, sliding her palm up Mildred’s side to help quiet Mildred’s shuddering. The hand that had landed at Mildred’s throat comes up to cup her cheek. “Sweetheart, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ 

Mildred’s hand flies up to grip Gwendolyn’s wrist, silencing her. “Do that again.”

Gwendolyn blinks. “Wh-what?” 

Mildred goes pink, wriggles a little in Gwendolyn’s arms. “Put your hand on my throat again,” she breathes. 

Gwendolyn can only blink in response. She wants…?

“Please?” 

Gwendolyn mentally shakes herself. “I, uh… promise you’ll do something if it becomes too much? If I hurt you?” 

Mildred smiles, even though she’s still bright red. “You’d never hurt me.”

Gwendolyn frowns. “Well, no, but if you want me to _choke_ you, I need to know you’ll tell me if you need a break.” Mildred bites her lip, and Gwendolyn can tell she’s trying to bait her into going ahead. “Bite me, pull my hair, kick me, but I need something, darling, or I’m not doing that.” 

Mildred pouts and Gwendolyn shoots her a disapproving look. “Can I turn over?”

Gwendolyn sighs. “This time.”

Mildred grins. “This time?”

“Well, it depends on how you like it. And how I like it.” Gwendolyn cannot believe she’s actually agreeing this. On the one hand, she wants to dive into why Mildred wants to be choked. On the other, she’s proud of Mildred for asking for something she wants, is honored that Mildred trusts her with this. 

“Okay,” Mildred breathes, smiles up at her, and Gwendolyn feels her stomach light up like a bonfire. 

Her precious, brave, vulnerable Mildred. 

She leans down to kiss her, and Mildred surges up to meet her, slips her arms around Gwendolyn’s back. Gwendolyn spends a few moments just kissing her, caressing her jaw, her throat, her collarbone. Mildred shivers every time her fingers brush against the younger woman’s neck. 

Gwendolyn drags her right hand back down Mildred’s body. Mildred tips her hips up to meet Gwendolyn’s fingers, hissing at the contact. 

“Shh,” Gwendolyn shushes her, “quiet now, sweetheart, let me take care of you.” Mildred whimpers softly, squeezing her eyes shut. Gwendolyn eases her fingers back towards Mildred’s center, brushing along her clit on the way. Mildred’s hips buck towards the contact and she gasps. 

“Please,” Mildred half-wheezes. 

“What was that?” Gwendolyn asks, and Mildred’s eyes shoot open, fix her with that shining brown gaze, eyebrows turned up at the center. 

“Please, Gwen,” she rasps. 

Gwendolyn smiles. “There we go.” She slips her fingers back into Mildred, and she pushes into Gwendolyn’s hand, grinding down, letting go a soft groan.

“Mmm, I thought I said to be quiet,” Gwendolyn murmurs as she starts to pump her fingers in and out. 

“Sorry,” Mildred gasps, clenching down around Gwendolyn’s fingers as they curl up. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you need help, sweetness?” Gwendolyn asks, leaning down to press a kiss to the hinge of Mildred’s jaw. 

“Yes! Yes please.” Mildred is squirming again, doing most of Gwendolyn’s work for her. 

“Let me help you.” She slides her hand around Mildred’s throat and she shudders. Gwendolyn leans down, breathes in Mildred’s ear, “You push me off and turn over if it becomes too much.”

Mildred nods hastily and Gwendolyn increases the pressure just so, immediately pulling back to watch Mildred’s face. 

She’s shuddering already. Her eyes roll back in her head, chest arching up towards Gwendolyn’s hand. Her hips twitch back and forth a few times, heels digging into the sheets, just on the edge of scrabbling. Her hands scrape down Gwendolyn’s back— she thinks she might end up with marks there later. 

Fuck, she’s hot. 

Gwendolyn speeds up the pumping of her fingers, curling her digits up at the height of every stroke. Trying to rub against Mildred’s clit is harder with how violently Mildred is moving. 

Mildred mouths her name and Gwendolyn leans down to capture Mildred’s lower lip in hers. Mildred pushes back, or tries to, but she’s being held down the throat. Gwendolyn flexes her hand open and Mildred gasps against her lips. 

“More,” she demands breathily, hand tangling in Gwendolyn’s hair. “Please, more.” 

Gwendolyn nuzzles against her, counts another two breaths in and out, then closes the hand around her throat. She moves back to watch Mildred’s face. 

Mildred is watching her with those doe eyes, pupils so blown they are nearly black. Her face is so open and full of love that Gwendolyn shudders, her own breath stuttering. 

She leans down and scrapes her teeth against Mildred’s collarbone, right hand working away. Mildred’s clenching around her rhythmically at this point, her fingers tightening in Gwendolyn’s hair in the way that she knows her love is close. 

She moves back up to Mildred’s lips, brushing her own over them. “Go ahead,” she rasps, “let go, sweetness, come for me.” 

And Mildred does, nearly on demand, gushing against Gwendolyn’s hand, her hips stuttering wildly. Her jaw drops open, and Gwendolyn covers her mouth with her own, releasing her throat.

Mildred gasps in air, her whole body shaking, hands clutching wildly at Gwendolyn. 

By the time Mildred stills, Gwendolyn’s back stings a little, her wrist cramping the littlest bit. She worries for a moment that Mildred’s passed out, but she feels a finger tracing a circle at the nape of her neck. 

She presses a kiss to Mildred’s neck, taking her hand away and replacing it with gentle lips. “Darling?” She murmurs, easing her right hand out of Mildred’s center. Mildred winces, but hums a question at Gwendolyn. She wipes her fingers on an abandoned piece of the sheets of the bed, then brings her hands up to frame Mildred’s face. “Darling, are you alright?” 

She can’t see any bruising on Mildred’s neck, and she doesn’t think she was pressing hard enough to make that happen. Mildred is looking up at her with sleepy eyes and a grin on her face. 

“I am very well,” Mildred hums, her voice crackly around the edges. Gwendolyn breathes a sigh of relief, settling herself down next to Mildred and pulling her close. “I don’t think I can feel my legs, though.”

Gwendolyn chuckles. “That’ll come back.” She rubs a hand up and down Mildred’s back. “You’re chilled.” 

“I _was_ very warm,” Mildred points out. But she reaches for the blanket that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed at the beginning of this romp. She pulls it over the both of them and presses herself up against Gwendolyn, sliding one arm under her waist and around her back, bringing the other hand up to rest on Gwendolyn’s bicep.

“Thank you,” she says after a quiet moment, tilting her head up to press a kiss to the tip of Gwendolyn’s nose, “for taking care of me like that. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Gwendolyn’s stomach flips on her and the corner of her mouth twitches up. “Of course, darling.” 

She watches Mildred watch her, play with the curls that have fallen in front of her ears. The younger woman smiles, pressing her thumb gently to the corner of Gwendolyn’s eye, smoothing out the lines there as she sweeps her thumb along. 

“I trust you,” Mildred says quietly after a few quiet moments. “I always do.” 

“Thank you, Mildred.” Gwendolyn tilts her head up to press a kiss to Mildred’s forehead. 

Mildred wriggles a little until her lips brush up against Gwendolyn’s, and then she’s caught the older woman’s lips in hers, pressing insistent, sweet kisses to her. 

“I love you,” Mildred murmurs against her, pressing even closer, tangling her legs with Gwendolyn’s. 

“I love you too,” Gwendolyn answers, holding her close, breathing her in.

**Author's Note:**

> How ya doin, folks? Alright? 
> 
> I have a couple more ideas for fic, but if you've got any requests, drop 'em below :)


End file.
